


将你的光明归还

by toudibot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toudibot/pseuds/toudibot
Summary: *古代光（那个人）×哈迪斯。*是后者还未成为爱梅特赛尔克的时期。*古代人的小故事。存在【不可描述】的内容。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	将你的光明归还

当那个人赶到病房时，室内很静，只有一人的呼吸声在浅浅荡开，细微而急促。他放轻脚步，没说什么，他知道自己大概是最后一个到场的。  
有人给他让开位置，过快的动作却仍是造成了衣袍间摩擦的意外。他侧过身站到床边，低头观察病人的状态。坐在另一侧的希斯拉德抬起手，向他表示问候与欢迎，那只手随后移动到唇边，食指竖起，从齿间压出细而短的气音。  
恰当好处的礼仪在友人之间等同于一个玩笑，他松了口气，这代表他前来探望的人目前并无大碍，或者说此刻更应当归还一份清净。他用口型和简单的肢体动作示意希斯拉德及旁边的医生随自己来到病房外，而后关上房门，力度控制在稳定且不会产生多余声响的程度。

他问，“他怎么样？”

医生闻言翻开手里的病历册，卷起纸页，“已经稳定下来了。我们治疗了所有外伤，其中肩膀到胸口的伤口有点特别，距离完全愈合还需要时间，但止住了血。较为严重的是他的魔力……那几乎透支了，并且仍在持续流失，药物提供的恢复只能维持住最低限度的平衡。”他的手压在几行文字上平移，于末尾处画了个圈，将册子倒转过来递上去，“不知道具体发生了什么，我们不太能干涉到眼睛部分的伤。”

那个人接过病历，快速扫过，“……他看不见了？”

“只是暂时的，毕竟那是他自己造成的。”希斯拉德语气和缓地解释道，“这术式存在风险，更不可控，不过退路保留了下来。我见他一直在尝试治疗，只在魔力见底时才停下来。”

“你是说，他弄瞎了自己？”那个人开始觉得脑袋正隐隐抽痛，沉下声，“为了什么。”

“因为敌人远比预想的棘手，我的朋友。”希斯拉德张开手，掌心上方跃动的光点骤然晦暗，像一小片日光在夹角处落幕，汇聚成疏影中魔物的外形——却不全是，那份浑浊的漆黑上爬满了各色流彩，彼此混合碰撞，极不协调的蠕动，鲜艳诡谲到令人心生惶恐。

那个人不动声色地咬了下牙，再次开口时声线反而平静不少，“看来它有别的形态。”

“我看过同行的魔法师上交的报告了，上面分析这类变异会对这只魔物自身产生致命损耗，所以在濒死之前都没有使用。至于能力的来源，该是它常年在体内积存的人类溢出的各类情感，无关正负，这为它提供塑形与生存的食粮，将游荡的孤魂维系在生者的世界。”希斯拉德的手携着幻影上坠落而下的液状光斑，指尖在脸上面具的空洞处滑动，轻轻勾住了边缘，“它最后伤害自己释放这股力量，就像蜂毒，庞大的情绪能量会刺入我们的感官——主要是通过视觉来给予暗示。若是跌进去没能出来，被喜怒哀乐的漩涡卷走，人的精神就会遭受不可逆的重创。事实上，有受害者正因此昏迷不醒。”  
他放下胳膊，两手拍合，魔物的影像便在指缝中消失了，“他的选择是正确的，扭曲的执念并非多么温和的东西。至少现在，我们还有办法解决眼前的问题。”

那个人沉默一瞬，问道，“他醒了吗？”

希斯拉德的嘴角浮起笑意，“这份报告的后半结论正是他提供的，当然……如果你想知道病人先生是否还在补充睡眠，我推荐你亲自问问看。”

“我可不敢，也不想吵他睡觉。”那个人说着，目光飘向廊道深处的窗，正阳与人造光相交融，反噬，于冷白中淡化。他意识到自己告别喧嚣与索然已有段时日了。  
他归还了手中的病历册，对医生说，“我打算带他走。”他说完又觉得用词不大妥当，补充道，“现在的主要问题是魔力和体力的恢复，在家中修养也许更有效率。我会看好他。”

“如您所说。为了避免意外发生，病人可能需要专业且细致的陪护。若是您的话，是呢……得到本人的许可之后在前台提交申请吧，记得按注释取药。”医生稍加思索，拿出钢笔填好了纸上表格的几处空白，将它完整撕去，交到对方手中，“对于那双眼睛，我为我们的无力感到抱歉。愿行星与真理保佑他早日康复，一切重归正轨。”

“非常感谢。”那个人颔首，把纸片捏在指间，手腕一晃收进袖内。  
“你真是一如既往的令人安心，可靠的旅者。我想……”希斯拉德稍有停顿，说，“你无需为此感到责任。”

对面的人背过身，去开病房的门，“那只魔物是我发现的。”身份认证完毕的音效落在尾音，他的指节抵在门上，顶开了锁边刚刚开启的缝隙。“你知道的，希斯拉德。”

他在病房的窗台上整理好出院的申请书，便离开了。再次归来已是傍晚，今日的夕照格外艳红，铺在厚重的窗帘上，只有几簇血色在裂隙中溅开。室内不再有其他探病的人，他没开灯，把椅子拉到帘子下，借着那点光翻阅此次事件的相关报告。

差不多看到一半的时候，床上传来声音，“你的工作结束了？”

他抬起脸，哈迪斯在被子里转了个身，睁开眼，却没有视线传递过来。他站起来坐到床边，将手中的报告书搁在床头柜上，与上面的慰问品放在一起，那有些水果、点心和插在玻璃瓶中明黄色的花。  
“我去看过处于昏迷状态的人了，医生们正在寻找对他进行精神干预的方法。”他从一沓纸页中抽出最下面的那张，和一只笔一同塞到对方怀里，伸手去扶他的身体。“他们说办理出院要经过你的同意。”

哈迪斯顺着引导坐起身，低下头，扶着面具。“你好像没有想要经过我的同意。”  
他的声音因主人尚未散去的眩晕感而失去力度，迅速虚弱下去。纸页在空中摊开，仿佛正稳妥地置于无形的平面上。那个人单手揽着床上的人，另一只则握住他捏着笔的手，将笔尖调整到需要签字的位置。“我正在这么做。这里不合适休息，我想你不会厌恶这个选择。”他轻点着人的食指指节，问，“你睡的还好吗？”

哈迪斯感到手背上的触感在这句问话过后几乎消失，只留下薄弱的，没有温度，且毫无主张的一点，像落在指尖的数滴雨。他按在面具上的手向下滑过鼻梁，五指分开，掩着微张的嘴唇。他没有出声，在这唯一的空白处填补了自己的名字。  
那个人取过写好的申请书，把哈迪斯搂得更紧，他贴上去，“能不能就这样答应我下一个要求。”

“……不能。”  
那个人倒不惊讶，只笑，“太遗憾了。”

“至少现在不行。”哈迪斯把笔递回去，指了指自己的胸口，“希斯拉德说那魔物有以太残留在我体内，考虑到它的能力，看那段记忆可能会对你造成负面影响。”  
“既然如此，”那个人站起身，取下背上的包裹打开拉链，将报告书和那些慰问品整理好放到里面，“待会儿回公寓的路上你讲给我听吧，这次任务具体发生了什么。包括你刚才的说法在内，我相信还有点细节是报告上没提到的，我需要知道这些。”  
最后仅余下那几朵花，他捏着潮湿纤细的茎把它们抽出来拿到对方脸前，在即将触及鼻尖时停下。“有人送这个给你。”他瞟了眼花瓶中内盛着的水，“它被摘下没多久，要不要制成可永久保存的状态再带走？”

哈迪斯立刻给予了答复，“不用，这样就好。”  
他覆盖上那个人的手背，手指收紧，瞬时的迟疑阻断了动作的流畅性。他碰到顶端花瓣的时机比预想的要慢上半秒，只半秒，一丝迷惘就被压得支离破碎。他抚到末端剪切利落的截面，打个响指，一个反光的球体在上方形成，类似某种被持续加温而熔化的无色矿物流淌下来，在捏住花茎的手指处收起，渗入里侧后扩散回原状，最终凝固成完全纳入几支花的透明容器。容器的外壁轻薄如纸，如同活物的内脏一般泌水，直至花茎的大半浸入其中。  
那个人举起崭新的盛花的容器，在仅有的光线下观察一会儿，那像个无需按时颠倒的水漏。他把它倾斜着放入包裹内部的口袋里。哈迪斯为花朵提供了残余的生命中所依赖的阳光、空气、水分、一个宁和的空间和一位耐心的主人，他确实可以将其更加完好的带回去了。  
他与哈迪斯相识很多年，彼此不说知根知底也足够了解，只是他偶尔会无从理解他，他知道哈迪斯并不喜爱凋零之物，但他却从不愿意主动维护加固变质的可能性。他疲于对着明媚的晨光和曼妙的音律伸出手，翻个身享受一段小憩，而当他长久地独自行走在雪夜下的街道上，目的地不留希冀与爱意，那会花费不小的精力，他想他说不定曾经几度醉心于此，抑或是太过熟悉疏离后的气息了。  
他重新背上包裹，手臂托住哈迪斯的后背，另一条则探进被子里寻找他的膝窝，“下次这种事情交给我就好，你的魔力要用于驱赶身体里那东西吧。”  
他从侧方去瞧对方在空洞中的眼睛，预想中鼻梁上会浮起的褶皱被面具遮盖的很好，只能从略微绷紧的肌肉上体味焦虑。“我知道。”哈迪斯抓住了他的胳膊，“你做什么？”

他停下动作，“带你去前台提交申请，你不想直接回家吗？”

“不是那个问题。”哈迪斯扒开扶在身上的手，整个人松了力气向后躺下，侧过身，“你太夸张了，我可以正常走路的。”

“那你先躺着。”那个人不与擅长逞强的病人较劲。他站直身体，绕过中央的病床拉开房门，在关上它之前丢下了话，“我等会儿回来接你。”

一路上哈迪斯如约定好的那样讲述了此次经历，从出发前的准备工作到归来后倒向病床，他提到了一些报告书上不会写明的内容。那个人发现他的步伐被把握在巧妙的节奏上，使跟随看起来像是并肩而行。医院到公寓的路途不算远，哈迪斯花在亚马乌罗提的街巷上的时间远比他要长，也比他们的相处的时间更长。他不至于迷失，失明就没造成多大的影响。  
不过也许哈迪斯罕见地分了心，或者他的确十分疲累，话语掐断的一刻他的身躯在台阶上歪斜，鞋尖撞向地砖，把安谧日常的一角踢到了找不见的地方。那个人站的台阶要高上两层，回身去拉他的胳膊，重心稳定以后他抓上他的手腕，并感到了与病房内的踌躇相似的僵硬感。  
他看到哈迪斯弯下身子，低垂着头，想此刻该有经过打磨及压缩的视线从接触的部位穿过，在皮肤上留下一片引人欣喜的麻痒，但不会有，他只得到了简短的额外的感谢。

他们走过楼梯和广场，抵达公寓后夜色下沉，那个人换上拖鞋挪到对面的窗前，恰好有一束余辉在楼宇间浮散。哈迪斯开了灯，径直前往卫生间洗漱，过一会儿甩着手上的水珠走出来。他和往常一样拿出那套可有可无的待客礼节，端起两杯加热好的饮品回到客厅，将杯子错开来放到茶几上，面对着沙发一侧堆放的物件蹲下了身。  
这不属于记忆中屋内的某样摆设，他所能感知到的物品轮廓模糊，无法推测其实体。他迟疑地伸出手，缩短自己尚未把控精准的距离——先是金属的冷，接着是一旁凹陷下去的毛糙布料，顶端系有绳结，垂下来搭在指上。

“是我的行李。”那个人留意到对方的举动，来到沙发边说道，“我刚回来东西有点多，就先放在你这里了。”

“你什么时候……”哈迪斯动作一滞，打断了自己的话，“……你要住在我家？”

“是呀。这是批准出院的条件之一。”那个人坐下来，“医生判断你目前没法独自解决一切。”

哈迪斯扶在行李上的手攥成拳，随即撤开，支撑身体的力量也一并松去几分，“不。”他扬起脸，说，“不要。”

“不想接受条件，还是不想我留宿？”

“都是，你们过虑了。”哈迪斯接着说，“我不会有什么问题。”

那个人捏住面前杯子弧形的柄，身体倚上靠背，偏过头瞧他，“实际上，你有不少时间可以一个人待着。我并非伤员，积累的工作没完成，还拿不到休假许可。确认空闲下来的只有今天罢了。”

后半话音落入杯中。哈迪斯站起身，摘去歪掉的兜帽。  
他没有继续这个话题。  
弥漫开的默然看似可以被放任成默许。那个人的心头有悦情跳动，起于眼前惨遭丢弃的孱弱执拗，谈不上强烈，然良久未散，大抵算是一种怀想。

他整理了行囊，将点心盒与资料放到书房的台灯下，花则置于采光良好的木架上，那里原本就摆着几盆小型植物，比上次来时的数量有多。他用从城外带回的蔬果、调料以及公寓内翻出的存货做了一顿晚餐，与房主人平日的习惯不同，配方显然更注重营养。  
哈迪斯在餐桌旁发了一会儿呆，抬起右手，却遭到阻拦——那个人挑开他捏起的中指和拇指，“魔法禁止。至少在我在的时候。”他向着人的方向推推碗碟，表达思虑的鼻音将结论衬托的平缓，“我喂你。”

哈迪斯正对这听不出波澜就飘开的声源，露出的较为完整的虹膜中没有情绪的涌动和光彩，马上又被眼睑掩住大半。他坐下来，两片似是要倾吐言语的唇在谛视下张开，再张开，支撑起随时可能崩塌的通路。空气擦过湿润的口腔黏膜及舌面，他轻抬下颌。  
这应当是另一场意外。  
过了几秒，或者不足那许多，总之他有一小截时光流动地迂缓且怠懈。陌生的淡香攀上鼻端，他下意识地探出舌，尖端触到伸来的汤匙后含上去，用牙齿和嘴唇将匙上的东西全数刮入口中，反复细致地咀嚼。  
清晰展露的颈部线条随着主人吞咽的动作产生起伏，哈迪斯舔掉唇上残余的酱汁，一把夺过对方手里的餐具，问道，“满足了没？”

“坦白地说，没有。”  
那个人端起盛汤的小碗，贴心地送到他嘴边。一缕白气在被面具分割的面容前扭曲，哈迪斯略有迟疑地对着汤吹气，为了让多余的热度一同消散。他衔住碗沿，试探性地喝下一口。温度尚可接受，暖流滑过喉咙瓦解在体内，掠过的味道大致是熟悉的。  
他给予评价，“还不赖。”

手覆盖上来，那个人顺势递去汤碗，“我有记得。”  
于是哈迪斯捧着它，那对只长久拿过纸笔和权杖的手来说可能有些烫，但到底没有被放下。那个人将其他料理盛到对方的盘中，用竹签戳起小块切好的果肉，在指间转两圈。  
他说，“你总该多试试新的。”

翌日那个人回归工作，忙碌整日，夜深挽着初冬的寒意推开友人家的门，一捧零落在玄关。客厅是暗的，墙边水族箱的金属灯仅把造景照得透亮，顺带丢下小片拉伸且朦胧的，气泡翻腾与粼粼水光的影。缸内有两条活物悠闲游动，展开的透明尾鳍抚过细软水草，仿佛加以扰乱，剧烈摇摆便会溶解在水中。  
这估计又是房主人被委托观察的新品种创造生物。那个人走过去看箱盖下方的小型屏幕，上面显示两串编号、日期和培育记录。按照要求，他向喂食器中投放了适量饲料。  
公寓各处仍没有传出可以当做迎接的声响，他拍掉残渣，上楼去寻。书房的门开着，哈迪斯正蜷缩在窗台上，紧挨着窗。银光倾泻，在被框起的昏黑底色中顺着长袍沉没，由浓至淡的每一点皆是无瑕的。  
这画面是静止的。他快步上前，离得很近了，才看到哈迪斯阖起的眼帘偶有震颤，手攥着袖口，睡得并不安稳。他把人打横抱起，那只手因重心转移而松去。怀中人发出短促闷哼，一双眼睛睁开又闭上，重复两次，像在梳理对黑暗的惶惑与抵拒。他很快适应，抓起一把虚空后更深地揪住衣袍，除此之外的都平静下来，要再度沉入梦境。  
嘶哑地，语尾上扬，他唤他的名字。

“嗯。”

那个人把他放到卧室的床上，取来几瓶药。魔力的过度缺失使哈迪斯的体温略低于正常值，集中在皮肉薄弱的部分。他饮下药水，拉过被子躺了一会儿，忽然道，“麻烦你了。”

那个人点起柜上的一盏灯，“别在意。你觉得怎么样？”

“我没事了，我……”他顿了顿，说，“你不用守着，去睡吧。”  
他察觉拉近的气息，重量落在脸上，仅一点点就压得他瞬时屏息。他的面具被摘了去。  
那个人的掌心覆盖原本由面具遮掩的部分，移向侧颊，他条件反射地抬手去挡，这才意识到温度异常。那温暖不可避免无从拒绝，甚至于明火焚灼的热。  
他换气频率加快，口吻介于埋怨与妥协之间，“……你总是这样。”

他的瞳仁涣散，没有可以依赖的落点。泪液笼在浑浊的曲面上，兜不住了，就成一滴滚落眼眶，为竭力维持的冷静划开一道口子。他难得局促，蹙起眉用拇指截断水痕，把更多淌下的水珠抹碎。  
那个人抓住他的手按在一侧，靠近了些。哈迪斯挣了两下，没成功，只把指节硌的生疼。不断涌出的泪水打湿了他的脸和枕头，他偏过头，不再有什么表情。

“它会让你觉得悲伤吗？应该不止。”  
那个人盯着枕套上洇开的小块水迹，尽可能柔和地说。他不禁回想上一次见到哈迪斯流泪是多少年以前的事。那时他要比现在矮上大截，确实挺久了，整段记忆有些模糊，大半埋在熠熠生辉的淡金碎光和纯白面具之下。旁人眼中的哈迪斯总像是枚切磨好的原石，坚固纯净，独有的光华。  
那个人恍然理解他为何不惜透支魔力到这般地步，魔物残存的以太仍在作用，它贯穿健全的灵魂，蚕食理智，无时无刻不企图从裂纹处撕毁精神。那也许是暗示或强硬的呈现，也许他看到画面听见低语，体验失温的寒冷和痛感。他不知道哈迪斯在经历什么，但毫无疑问是难熬的。

透明的液体给那对丧失机能的眼球徒增一层易碎的清澄，光透不进去，里层的情绪亦不会泄露出来，癫狂却戛然而止。  
“我把它弄出来就好了，用不了多久。”哈迪斯眨了下眼，薄膜般的水雾破裂流溢，作为常规的宣泄手段这颗颗被剥离而出的体液却是毫无杂质的。“它大概想说点什么，要么就是还不放弃毁掉我。”

那个人扣紧他的手，“不要动。”  
他的话里少了份该有的温情和不该有的敬意，将这尚未回温的部位压进不算柔软的床垫中，“让我来吧。”  
他手上有所松动，似乎掌控的状态从不使人留恋。他贴合对方手上的纹路细细摩挲后重新探入指缝，如同资深匠人调整半成品的精密器械一般沉着耐心，又带着几分对待执念爱物的缱绻。  
他把自己的以太渡给他，丰沛的魔力汇成可见淡光。哈迪斯的手指抓弄几下，握上去。他的身体宛若浸在温水之中，浮起下沉，分别是舒适的充盈感与即将溺毙的惊惶。如果说有存在比他更熟识这以太及被其席卷灵肉的体感，那恐怕它们都曾在这双手下知晓过死亡。

他恢复了些力气，掀去被子，用手肘支撑着坐起来。若是他还看得见，目光会大致集中在两人交叠的手上。现在他的视野里没有以太融合的奇异光辉，只不过那个人的力量总归强悍，无底的漆黑也会泛起白，炸开点点幻影似的斑斓色彩。他逐渐发热，泪液混合表层薄汗挂在下巴上，然后下坠。  
啪嗒。  
那个人接起一滴，在指间涂开，手伸进他的袍子里，从腹部往上移。哈迪斯发觉体内有小团以太的浓度正在升高，平滑且锋利，像在寻找什么一样随之滑动——大致在心口的位置，突如其来的撕裂感。  
他睁大眼睛，茫然地，断线木偶似的不知该倒向哪里。那个人切除并焚毁了部分魔物的以太，也打乱了作为行刑场的躯体原有的节奏。包括他的心跳、呼吸、接纳还有压抑。  
“停……”他有些艰难地发声，去推身前的人，“足够了，这……只能我来。”

“我弄伤你了吗？很抱歉，这是一次失败的尝试。”那个人停下来，去抚他的背，“我以为，你已经很习惯我了。”  
“不一样。”哈迪斯弯着身子，脑袋抵在对方肩头，索性把眼泪都蹭到他的衣袍上，“……这怎么能一样。”

那个人把他揽在怀里，过了一会儿，才道，“你说得对。”  
他再次表示歉意。掌下的皮肤潮湿，散发不自然的热度。他在后腰安抚般揉摁几下，马上听到一声长长叹息。  
若是把自身完全掏空，学会接受另一个不同的个体，那确实会有所不同。

他不轻不重地拽哈迪斯的袍角，对方显得不大配合，于是他用了点简单的魔法去解决。宽松的黑袍下大片肌肤泛着淡红，裸露的大腿外侧有一块伤痕，不规则的，由皮下的血漫开的青紫色。他拉住那条腿，按下那里，对方因意料之外的刺痛微怔，看样子并不知道它的存在。  
痕迹更深，一种念头在那个人心里盘旋，很轻，像哈迪斯眼中重新蒙上的泪雾，擦去后仍会固执地流淌，也像他用不上几日就会重获的光明，那可真是一双好眼睛，得上天的眷顾，能够看透本质，没有人不这么想。

“他们不该找上你去处理它。”那个人说。

哈迪斯抬起脸，大约有一句话被他咽下前半，并用断句的功夫扯出一个笑容，“这是在讽刺我吗？”

那个人静默少顷，抬手摘掉了自己的面具，感叹道，“看来今天的我相当失败。”  
他让哈迪斯平躺下来，就如医生或护理人员都会对重症病人做的那样。直到他分开他的腿，在大腿根部轻按，其中才多少有了点不明晰的意图。“那么一次成功，我不可以吗？”

哈迪斯越发热了，他恍惚觉得对方的掌中正攥着一团雪，与冰结块，硬是在他身上搓开揉化了。那个人松去扣住的手，压下身吻他。唾液濡湿了未来得及跌出的话，只留下失去含义的零散碎屑。那个人在口中凝了以太，舌头从空隙钻入抵上唇齿，紧贴着向上颚及深处滑动。他捉到那片推拒躲闪的软肉，加深亲吻，将其衔住啃咬。犬齿陷进肉里，痛楚如刀尖刺破最后的隔膜，暖流倾倒而出泼溅在附近的器官上。哈迪斯避无可避，手臂勉强挂在对方身上，他的力量与氧气都被灌注的魔力向外推挤，同汗水蒸发。这吻绵长热烈，伴有咸涩，比以往任何一次都无常。分开时银丝崩断，几滴液体掉在哈迪斯的舌尖，他用食指按住那块，似乎在寻找丢失的知觉。

对方折起他的腿，轻抚臀肉后又抓紧那里，像确认它弹回的形状。类似的状况已不算少见了，但那个人总是把控的很好，少有如此露骨的暗示。哈迪斯呼吸发抖，不得不让气流从唇间通过，“不行。”他摇了摇头，咬紧飘忽的音节，“我看不见。”

那个人没说话，只是勾着他的底裤往下拉。哈迪斯挪动腰胯试图撤开，伸去的手整个被抓到腿间。对方一根一根压住乱动的手指，让它们在已然做出反应的性器上摩擦，那物隔着一层阻挡顶在手心，仿佛无声地控诉束缚。  
哈迪斯不再挣了，只是手指轻微打颤，弯曲着，像被杀死的变温生物仍会回应神经信号的肢体末端。对方拉下他的内裤，在薄布脱离脚尖到再次被触摸的短暂时间里，哈迪斯几乎无法感知那个人的存在。  
他看不见他的神情和灵魂，也看不见情绪的流转与不可及的真实。封闭的感官中他的心脏鼓动有几声若夏夜闪雷，震动波及正克制异常状态的理性。那个人握住他翘起的阴茎，低下头，嘴唇包覆上去。残缺的视觉迫使哈迪斯用身体去感受，他做不好心理准备，也就掩不住慌乱了。  
差不多含入以后那个人将他夹紧的腿按在床上，收缩口腔，让茎身得以与唇舌充分纠缠。他吞吐起彻底勃起的器官，仔细舔舐表皮的褶皱和脉络，吐到仅剩前端时顶住马眼，舌面贴紧光滑的龟头吮吸。哈迪斯的腿因过分用力被掐出了道道红痕，他找不到宣泄途径，只得绷起脚面蹬乱无辜的床单。对方在他溃散以前停下，吐出整根性器并从柱体侧边抹掉点沾上的体液，两根手指圈住根部。  
呼在下体的热气并未远离，只是转移，沿着唾液流淌的痕迹下落。腿上的手推了两下，托住下面。那个人抬高他的屁股掰开臀瓣，对着藏在缝隙中的穴眼舔上去。他弄湿了周围，舌尖顶着闭合的小口钻进内部。湿滑的软肉戳开绞上来的肌肉，在肠壁上画圈刮蹭。哈迪斯弓起上身，手指插进额前浸汗的白发，拉扯出微不足道的疼痛。断续的低吟溶在搅弄的水声里，所有抗拒都被拖长的末尾柔化，他止不住哆嗦，侧腰像是落了几片大型飞鸟的绒羽，风吹它们打转，在脊柱上抖下带着高处寒凉的尘埃。  
阴茎接着获得关照，他没坚持太久，高潮加剧了隐约的失重感，下一刻是陷落的无措。那个人制造了一些润滑液，涂抹在穴口附近，多余的用舌头和中指推到里面。他坐起来，增加手指的数量做进一步扩张。余韵中被按到敏感点的不适使哈迪斯扭动腰部，逃离再把自己完整的送回对方手上。连接处的酸胀蔓延开来，交杂着怪异的苦涩与甜蜜，在必须保持清醒的时刻，他正失却对肉体的主导权。

“哈迪斯。”那个人把手抽了出来，在他的膝盖上留下齿印，和一块相似的，覆盖它的淤血。  
他低声重复。

哈迪斯深深抽了口气。他的后穴翕动着，被抵上来的东西推挤到变形。那个人缓慢进入他，膨大的阴茎头大幅度撑开肿胀的穴口，一圈凄惨的红色挣扎着褪去。他的呻吟声变了调，被抑遏成细碎哽咽，听上去总算与泪痕，与被它强加的悲伤及被他给予的苦痛有所关连了。他的大腿不住抽搐，柔软的全无防御的部位在硬物的碾压下变得极为脆弱，以即将损毁的姿态容纳行凶者。大敞的双腿如软体动物张开的外壳，受困于砂砾和礁石的间隙，承受一波波浪潮的拍打冲刷。  
拓开的甬道被填满，接近于严丝合缝。那个人等了一会儿，顺着人屁股颤抖的弧线摸到胸膛，指腹摁在伤口边缘凸起的部分，它正在愈合，裂口蜿蜒至肩膀，扭曲的开端得到衣袍的庇护。该是战斗造成的损伤也只剩下这一处，几日后它就要消失了，从未存在过一般，只在记忆中更长久地停留。  
他把唇印上去，以代替手指爱抚，亲吻皮肤裹住的新生的血肉。他开始操他，将阴茎拔出大半，翻出点穴口里侧的嫩肉再顶回去，胯部稳稳地撞在屁股上。他钳住哈迪斯的腰，诱导抬起来的手臂。于是身下的人抱住他，两条腿缠上去渴求一个可以借力的点。

最初的几下抽插像是被时间魔法干扰了似的漫长，肉棒抽离的每个瞬间都让人以为结束，又在紧接的猛烈冲击下整个摔到现实跟前。哈迪斯的嗓子哑了，如喉管正同时遭受侵占。他感受到沉重，并非因痛楚，大体是强烈后悔中滋生的恐惧、难堪和灭顶的快乐。干性高潮带来的刺激导致他脑内空白，眼前还是漆黑，浮起的意识要率先思考生存的方式。在这之前他从来都不知道，自己会一时沉沦于欲望，而那个人也会在直面它时如此恣肆，如此坦诚。

少许精水溅在小腹，大多则流过囊袋和会阴，把交合处弄得泥泞不堪。哈迪斯紧紧抓住上方的男人，指甲刺进去。湿软高热的穴肉缠紧入侵物，在畏缩与不舍间往复。他浑身痉挛，被深埋体内的粗大器官顶得来回乱晃。对方没有因此顾及，更没有停顿，反倒有变本加厉的趋势。  
他吻过哈迪斯的手臂，肩膀，脖子，舌头卷走滚落眼眶的泪液，把升温的吐息递到耳边。他将以太及充血的肉块塞进他的身体，喷出的精液灌满肠道。或许在自主修复完成以前，失控会暂且带走那些无关于谁，也未被谁铭记过的悲恸。

夜半时分。那个人换掉床单，拿来新的衣物和毛巾。哈迪斯躺在床上，背对着他，操控魔力继续未完的治疗。他走过去，用毛巾盖住那头白发，打断了属于魔导士的专注。  
哈迪斯转过头来，按着那块干燥洁净且质地极佳的布料，胡乱地擦拭依旧湿润的眼周。他听到衣袍擦过皮肤的窸窣声响，便往旁边挪了挪。那个人搂住他，拉开毛巾，亲了一口血色稍浓的眼角，“别再做过头了。”

尚未脱离紧张与黑暗的感官异常敏锐，一点契机就足以勾起残余的粘腻触感。哈迪斯眯起眼睛，眼球缓慢移动。他的状态好了些，至少这表面回避的神情算得上是生动的。“不会。它稳定下来了。”

那个人贴近他，“对不起，睡吧。我会想想如何补偿你。”

“没那个必要。”

“那就当作我送你的。”  
那个人靠上床头，伸手去关灯，偶然瞥见柜子上厚厚的书本下面压着长方形的纸。他将它抽出来，发现是一张歌剧的门票，前排靠近中央的座位，日期是明天。他轻声念出上面字体放大，颇为显眼的剧名，问道，“你要去吗？”

“嗯？”哈迪斯愣了愣，随即反应过来，“啊，不去了，又看不见。”他阖上眼睑，身体缩进被子里，调整成令自己舒服的姿势。“你喜欢就拿去吧。”

“虽然我很想，不过这个时间我空不下来。”那个人抓抓头发，遗憾地将票放回原位。他在那几本书里挑出一本小说，摊开在书签记录的页码，它的持有者就快看完了。  
他把书翻回到第一章的开头。

“我这次去到了森林深处，那里生活着一群罕见的，友好无害的小生物。现有的相关资料极少，我观察了好一阵子，我想你应该会对新报告感兴趣的。”那个人捏起书页，用讲述睡前故事的口吻说，“穿过那片森林，尽头有个可以看见海的地方。等你休息好了，我带你去吧。”

哈迪斯近乎不可闻地呼了口气。  
许久后，他回应道，“好。”

Fin.


End file.
